Lincoln el nuevo ghost rider
by luiscario
Summary: Despues de un accidente, las hermanas de Lincoln notan que empieza a cambiar ¿qué tanto habra cambiado?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey aquí luiscario con una de mis primeras ideas.**

 **The Loud house no me pertenece, Ghost rider tampoco me pertenece.**

 **/**

Desde hace tiempo todas las integrantes femeninas de la casa Loud han estado preocupadas por el único hombre concebido en el lugar más ruidoso y todas saben a quién culpar.

/

Leni y Lincoln caminaba por la calle en dirección para el nuevo empleo de la mayor, Leni cómo todas quería sacar de la casa, desde hace un mes Lincoln se había retraído en un nuevo "yo" más apático, solitario y estoico.

Una vez llegan a un pequeño stand, casi completamente vacío a excepción de un hombre joven llamado John, Lincoln se da cuenta de cómo sus ojos repasan el cuerpo de Leni algo que todos los que la habían visto por primera vez hacían. John se llevó a Leni a una habitación y le dejo una botella de agua, desconfiando Lincoln se metió en las ventilas para espiar al conversación.

-muy bien Leni, ahora hay algo más que hacer-dijo John mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba a Leni.

-sí, que-pregunto Leni con muchas ganas de darle a Lincoln la buena nueva, entonces John se abalanzó sobre ella-¿Qué hace?-pregunto Leni alejándolo solo para que después le cállese encima Lincoln.

-¡vámonos!-grito Lincoln mientras Leni corría a la puerta, John le sujeto el pie y lo retuvo el tiempo suficiente para que cerrara la puerta con un control remoto que tenía en el bolsillo.

-¡tú no te iras!-dijo John mientras lo sometía-¡¿te das cuenta de lo que has hecho?!-golpeo a Lincoln hasta que le rompió la nariz-¡ella era muy hermosa! ¡¿Cuántas veces te jalaste el ganso por ella?!-dijo mientras lo golpeaba.

-¡RRRHHHAAA!-grito Lincoln al tiempo se rodeaba de fuego y mandaba a volar a John hasta el escritorio por la explosión al tiempo que todo aparato eléctrico quedaba totalmente frito, cuando pudo recuperarse vio a ¿Lincoln? No se veía igual parte de su brazo izquierdo estaba lleno de ampollas producidas por el calor y el derecho mostraba sus músculos completamente quemados, su cara era lo más difícil de identificar la quijada apenas era sostenida por un par de trozos de piel, su ojo derecho no estaba en su lugar una cuenca vacía completamente obscura, y el resto también estaba quemado haciendo que su ojo izquierdo careciera de parpado, alrededor de él un fuego que parecía inextinguible crece y cae con cada palabra.

- **ellas lloran… lloran en la oscuridad…** -dijo Lincoln con una voz hueca y cavernosa que hizo que John se agazapara en una esquina.

-¡MUERE DEMONIO!-sacando un arma de un cajón del escritorio y disparando contra él.

- **venganza** -Lincoln con una velocidad endemoniada y con un manotazo le quito el arma y tomando a John de la camisa poniéndolo a su nivel- **siente su dolor** -lo único que pudo hacer John fue gritar.

/

Cuando la policía llego ya iban en camino los bomberos, una chispa producto del cortocircuito que se generó cuando Lincoln se trasformó, se propago en el stand hasta crear un incendio del que Lincoln apenas vivo y John estaba completamente quemado, carbonizado, incinerado, etc.

 **/**

 **La apariencia de Lincoln se debe a que él es el más joven de todos los ghost rider y que todavía tiene alma y sobre cómo se convirtió en vengador sin un trato lo verán en el próximo capítulo.**

 **¿reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey aquí luiscario con el siguiente capítulo de "Lincoln Loud el siguiente ghost rider"**

 **The Loud house no me pertenece y tampoco Ghost rider me pertenece.**

 **Metalero Anarquista: no lo he decidido entre el Linku o harem.**

 **Evi: fue una de mis primeras ideas.**

* * *

Lori se notaba distraída y de excepción de alguien ya que la mayoría estaba hablando, unos hacían apuestas al estilo de "Don Juan Tenorio" y donde van a ir después de clases, etc.

-¿Qué te pasa Lori?-pregunto Jean Summers una chica de pelo castaño y ojos azules de complexión promedio, Jean tenía un talento para leer a la gente y aspiraba a ser psicóloga de hecho el primer día hizo un pequeño test a todos bastante preciso a Lori diciéndole que estaba necesitada de una figura paterna estable ya que su padre pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa aunque al principio se sintió muy ofendida pero reconocía su talento.

-¿literalmente, por dónde empiezo?-se preguntó en voz alta.

 **Hace casi dos meses que mi hermano menor Lincoln tuvo un accidente automovilístico que por milagro no lo mato pero lo dejo en coma y aunque despertó después de dos semanas no volvió a ser el mismo…**

-podría tener estrés postraumático-dijo Jean interrumpiendo a Lori.

-¿literalmente no es lo que da a los soldados que regresan de la guerra?-le cuestiono Lori.

-el estrés postraumático es un trastorno caracterizado por la imposibilidad de recuperarse después de experimentar o presenciar un evento atemorizante y aunque se da bastante en soldados a cualquiera le puede dar, continúa por favor-pidió una vez termino su explicación.

 **Desde que despertó parecía estar deprimido y casi no salía a menos que fuera para comer, ir al baño o a la escuela nos sentíamos muy desesperadas ya que no sabíamos porque estaba asi, por lo que Leni, Luna y yo decidimos ir a buscar a su novia pero nos enteramos que ellos habían terminado antes del accidente nos enfadamos con cuando supimos que le grito sin motivo.**

( **Inicio de flashback)**

 **(Pov de Lori)**

Lincoln estaba viendo la tele sin mucha hasta parecía que se iba a quedar dormido, las tres nos paramos entre la tele y él.

-hola-dijimos las tres al mismo tiempo con un tono molesto.

-hola-dijo sin ganas.

-eres de lo peor, cómo que si-dijo Leni anormalmente seria.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, Bro?-dijo Luna decepcionada.

-no estoy entendiendo-dijo Lincoln que parecía herido por las palabras de Leni y Luna.

Yo perdí la paciencia y me abalance sobre el para tomarlo del cuello-literalmente tu sabes bien de lo que hablamos torpe-le dije de manera furiosa-lo que paso en el centro comercial-lo solté esperando ver una mirada desesperada o asustada pero él se veía molesto.

-adivinare, no vinieron a escuchar mi versión de la historia-dijo de manera sarcástica.

-¿tu versión?-dije en ese momento no pensé que fuese necesario a pesar de saber que Lincoln no le gritaría a una chica sin razón pero pensar que Lincoln se convirtió en un patán nos cegó.

-si les importa-dijo parándose y poniendo sus manos tras su espalda-ese día yo iba a tener una cita con ella y Lori me llevo al centro comercial para después irse a su propia cita con Bobby, estuve esperando por media hora para después encontrarla en la zona de comida…-estaba diciendo cuando yo lo interrumpí.

-aun asi no debiste…-el me interrumpió.

-¡no me interrumpas!-grito, sentí verdadero miedo por su mirada roja por el llanto contenido, el verde natural y la sensación de que estaba aumentando la temperatura-no fue el encontrarla en otro lado si no que estaba besando Clyde para no hacerles el cuento corto por asi decirlo corte lazos con los dos y después sufrí el accidente-dijo con una calma de esa que solo presagiaba una gran tormenta-¿saben cuáles fueron sus motivos para engañarme con él?-a medida que hablaba su tono aumentaba de volumen-tres de cada cuatro conversaciones eran sobre ustedes y una era sobre comics y videojuegos, por lo tanto sedujo a Clyde a pesar de que él también tiene novia porque pensó que sería más "emocionante" pero sus alergias lo hicieron molesto y por lo tanto no me corto porque era más "tolerable", incluso me dijo que si me hago de la vista corta yo sería el principal cómo si fuera la reina de un harem-expreso con mucha furia contenida-lo demás ya lo saben-termino de contar para después ponerse a tratar de controlar su ira.

-oh, Linky-Leni trato de acercase a Lincoln y cuando Luna y yo íbamos a imitarla, él estallo.

-¡ **NO TE ME ACERQUES**!-grito con una fuerza sobrenatural a pesar que se veía muy molesto todavía parecía estarse controlando, todas retrocedimos asustadas y simplemente nos agazapamos hasta que chocamos con la tele mientras Lincoln se iba por la puerta.

 **(Fin del pov de Lori)**

 **(Fin del flashback)**

-vaya se oye cómo muy grave-dijo Jean rascándose la barbilla con aire pensativo.

-¡solo grave!-grito Lori que por alguna razón no llamo la atención-literalmente Linky ya no me dirige la palabra y se aísla de todas-se desahogaba mientras su llanto corría su maquillaje.

* * *

El mismo día que Lori y las demás lo confrontaron Lincoln se ido al parque a pensar, llevaba lloviendo más de media hora y a pesar de que vio cómo la gente se iba corriendo porque prácticamente se estaba cayendo el cielo pero él inconscientemente estaba creando una capa de calor que evaporaba las gotas de lluvia en segundos, murmuraba incoherencias hasta que dejo de sentir el impacto de las gotas de lluvia.

-solo en la lluvia-dijo un hombre mayor que vestía un gran abrigo negro, Lincoln asintió-tengo las respuestas que buscas-extendió su mano y Lincoln a pesar todo lo que le habían enseñado él la toma y en ese momento vio un cráneo en llamas con un sombrero de vaquero, Lincoln sonrió.

* * *

 **Les gusto, una traición, una confrontación y el comienzo de la evolución de Lincoln a ghost rider.**

 **¿Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola aquí luiscario con el tercer capítulo de "Lincoln el nuevo ghost rider"**

 **The Loud house pertenece a Nickelodeon y Ghost rider le pertenece a Marvel**

 **RCurrent: Gracias, yo también vi ambas películas y también me gusto la primera, y me parece la única que cuenta.**

* * *

Luna le dirigía una mirada de desasosiego a la cuarta lata de cerveza que llevaba, en la casa Loud las hermanas tenían la costumbre de sea lo que sea que alguna haya hecho la primera en disculparse perdía y si esto incluía a Lincoln, él era quien tenía que disculparse sin importar que, pero aun con todo su orgullo a Luna le costaba creer que Lincoln tenía que disculparse.

-¿No crees que has bebido demasiado?-a Luna casi se le baja todo el alcohol que había bebido, al voltear a su derecha.

-¿Lincoln?-Lincoln le arrebato la lata y sin decir una palabra le dio un largo trago hasta que se lo acabo.

-Bien ahora que acabe con la tentación ¿Por qué no nos vamos a casa?-dijo Lincoln aunque parecía un poco ebrio.

-No, solo tu iras a casa-le dijo y dicho esto se paró de la mesa y saliendo del camerino se dirigió a la puerta camino al bar donde estaba Chunk coqueteando con un par de gemelas.

-Y ¿Qué harás?-todavía desde la puerta Luna volteo con una mueca interrogante-Ya sabes, si a ti no te hace gracia a mamá y a papá menos-sonriendo de manera arrogante, Luna sabe que si Lincoln llega en ese estado a casa sus padres la tomaran cómo la única culpable.

-Luna, Darling *hic* Sammy necesita amor *hic*-Sam abraza desde atrás a Luna aprovechando para besarla en el cuello y empezar a manosearla por debajo de su blusa pero es separada por Chunk.

-Lo siento Luna creo que Sam ya ha bebido más de la cuenta-Sam trata de soltarse del agarre de su gran amigo pero ni sobria le gana en fuerza.

-Hola Chunk-El gran sujeto se sorprende por la presencia del menor.

-¿Creo que ustedes dos tienen mucho de qué hablar?-Chunk sin dejar que Luna refute está afirmación cierra la puerta y se va de ahí.

Del otro lado de la puerta Luna deslizo la espalda por la puerta hasta quedar con la cara oculta entre las rodillas y Lincoln la ve con atención cómo ella todavía parecía resistirse a la idea de aceptar sus errores.

-Chunk tiene la razón tenemos algo de lo que hablar-Lincoln se acerca a ella y poniéndose a su nivel broto su mejilla con un costado de Luna, quien empezó a acariciarle el cabello-¿A qué le tienes miedo?-Luna solo puede recordar, el miedo que sintió cuando lo vio en esa cama.

 **~Vip~**

 **~Vip~**

 **~Vip~**

Todo lo que podía recordar era ese sonido que la ponía nerviosa y asustada de que el monitor simplemente falle y deje morir a su hermano. Cuando se enteró junto con Lori y Leni sintió que todo ese miedo fue para nada y cuando fue a confrontarlo y supo toda la verdad volvió a tener miedo pero no a la muerte aunque era una posibilidad sino al fin de su relación con Lincoln.

-Tengo miedo a que me odies-un peso desapareció de sus hombros.

-No te odio, no las podría odiar ni aunque me lo propusiera-Luna lo vio con ternura y le abrazo-Ya nos vamos antes de que nuestra calabaza se transforme en un par de padres y una hermana mayor enojados-Lincoln ayudo a Luna a levantarse pero después este la abrazo y transmitió bastante calor.

-Te quiero hermana-Luna no pudo sentir el frio que se sintió en la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta la escena que vieron le robo el aire a Luna, todas la personas que había en el bar tenían la piel azul pegada al hueso a excepción de alguien que usaba una chaqueta de cuero rojo, calvo que parecía sorprendido de la presencia, Luna se puso en posición para proteger a Lincoln pero este le lanzo una botella de cerveza que está sobre una mesa cerca de él pero el tipo simplemente no pareció impórtale pero lo que si sorprendió fue que Lincoln expulso llamas de las manos que impactaron contra el clavito encendiendo el licor distrayendo al sujeto que a una velocidad apabullante le dio un fuerte golpe a Lincoln con la fuerza suficiente para lanzarlo hasta detrás de la barra, Luna vio todo esto atónita sin poder moverse debido al miedo.

El clavo se acercó a Luna a lo Mike Myers mientras el frio volvía a apoderarse del bar que hubiera servido cómo el último lugar que visitaran algunos anglófilos para sentirse cerca de Gran Bretaña pero detrás de la barra salió Lincoln con un rifle winchester calibre 22 que antes pertenecía al bartender que había intentado usarla cuando empezaron a morir los comensales.

 **¡Bang!**

 **¡Bang!**

 **¡Bang!**

Tres balas salieron del rifle de repetición antes de que Lincoln se diera cuenta que la cara del calvito tenía una mueca torcida que se transformó en una cara de color azul con largos colmillos y ojos hundidos de esclerótica negra y pupilas rojas.

-¿Te gusto eso calvito?-con una sonrisa ladeada Lincoln mantuvo la calma ante el tipo demoniaco que estaba a punto de matar a Luna-Entonces esto te va a gustar-Lincoln rodeo sus brazos con fuego que expuso sus huesos de los brazos y también el rifle cambio obteniendo un color más negro con detalles que parecían huesos, el demonio salto hacia Lincoln que jalo el gatillo que en lugar de disparar una bala, disparo una bola de fuego que freno el salto y le hizo mucho daño.

Lincoln salto de la barra y antes de que pudiera defenderse le dio un culetazo que lo mareo, entonces lo tomo de las solapas de la chaqueta y para la sorpresa de Luna, la cabeza de Lincoln también se rodeó de fuego que al igual de sus brazos el cráneo quedo expuesto.

- **Mírame a los ojos, tu alma está manchada con las almas de los inocentes ¡siente su dolor!** -el fuego que rodeaba la cabeza aumento de tamaño y el demonio soltó un grito mientras mantuvo contacto visual hasta que pareció convertirse en piedra y Lincoln lo soltó.

Luna veía está escena atónita y no pudo moverse hasta que las llamas que rodeaban a Lincoln se apagaron.

-Vámonos de aquí antes de que alguien empiece a hacer preguntas-dijo Lincoln tomando a Luna de la mano y saliendo rápidamente del bar británico que estaba al sur de la ciudad pero en otra parte una chica de la misma edad de Lincoln veía con cierto placer la escena que se desarrollaba frente a ella.

Una familia normal cómo los Robinson que lo conformaban un señor Robinson, una señora Robinson y sus tres hijos que vieron su vida cambiar cuando una chica especialmente bonita llego a la vida de su hijo menor y empezó a salir con él pero también empezó a coquetear con los demás miembros masculinos de la familia lo que causo cierta discordia y que termino con todos los miembros de la familia muertos por la mano del hijo mayor de la familia que ahora estaba muerto por la misma escopeta que uso para matar a su familia.

-No me divertía tanto desde Amityville jiji-dijo para después salir por la puerta tarareando una canción de forma inocente.

* * *

 **He aquí una historia con la reconciliación de dos hermanos, la aparición del primer villano y cómo otro empieza a actuar.**

 **El sujeto que peleo con Lincoln es Grissel, el oculto de la tierra que trato de matar a ghost rider atropellándolo con un camión.**

 **Use a Luna para representar la gula, ya que ella simplemente quiere más de su música y siempre se le representa en los fanfic con problemas de alcohol.**

 **Leni representa la lujuria, ya que debido a su apariencia física y su poca inteligencia puede caer en este pecado por otros.**

 **¿Review?**


End file.
